Keyblade Armor
"Never seen armor like that." "It's alot like the Keyblade, it keeps me safe from the Darkness." "I'd be more worried about that axe he's got." --'Isaac', witnessing Aqua's Keyblade Armor in "Unlikely Partners" Keyblade Armor is a magical set of vestments, utilized by most every Keyblade Wielder in the realm. Though the particular training needed to unlock this armor has never been seen, it has made appearances with several of the Heroes and Villains in the continuity of KingdomFall. The Armor grants physical protection as any plating would, and each set often possesses secondary characteristics to aid the wearer in battle. Some wielders have even displayed incredibly unique types of armor to correspond with their Keyblades, ranging from fantastic to horrifying. Ultimately, each set of Keyblade Armor is unique to the wielder. Appearance Keyblade Armor consistently manifests as Full Plate, with the exception of when it doesn't. Excluding the rare types which are often entirely separated from conventional armor, these sets are sturdy and practical, often contrasting with the eclectic garbs their wielders usually wear. The enchanted substance from which the armor is not exclusive to any one color or form, predominantly made of sheet metal, plates, chain mail and other protective pieces. When it is not active, Keyblade Armor will remain dormant in a segmented piece of armor somewhere on the person of the wielder, conspicuously or otherwise. Some sets of armor even have capes, though the material is no more exceptional than other types of fabric. As a general rule of thumb, Keyblade Armor is often tinted the same colors as the wielder's Keyblade. Powers Instant Donning-Keyblade Armor is equipped much more quickly than conventional armor, the user need only grasp their segmented piece of armor and exert conscious thought. Doing so garbs them completely in a shower of energy, for the majority of wielders this manifests as bright light. This simplistic process ensures that Keyblade Wielders will be protected in even the tightest scrapes. The armor may also be dismissed just as quickly. Despite the magical process, individual pieces can also be removed physically, and potentially ripped free in a sufficiently brutal skirmish. Extraordinary Sturdiness-Keyblade Armor is tougher than mundane steel and mithral both, considered only slightly weaker than adamantium fabrications of equal thickness and purity. Though a far cry from indestructible, the armor has saved countless wielders from scrapes they would never have endured otherwise. It is shown to be damaged by only the most powerful blows throughout the continuity of KingdomFall, requiring the monster strength of entities such as Sovereign or Grigori to be sundered and dented. In the Lost Era, Master Xehanort severely compromised Ventus' armor using powerful Blizzard magic, indicating that the material is susceptible to extreme temperature shift. Light and Flexible-As durable as Keyblade Armor is, the garb is equally easy to carry under a person's natural strength. Requiring a very human degree of strength to wear and fight at full power whilst it's equipped. Furthermore, the armor seldom ever inhibits the wearer's full range of motion. This alone makes Keyblade Armor the single most attractive option for a prospective wielder who suspects they'll encounter great perils in a coming battle. Magical Conduit-Keyblade Armor is as receptive to the magical energies of the world as the self same weapon of it's wielders, albeit in a much different sense. Traditionally, the Armor repelled Darkness and other malevolent sources of energy, protecting the wearer in the Lanes Between and the Realm of Darkness both. Keyblade Armor from several users also exhibited resistance to Phazon and it's ill effects in the past, but still proved far from immune. Other wielders throughout the continuity of KingdomFall have however, refined their armor sets to repel or channel different elements as necessary, further demonstrating the versatility of Keyblade Armor as a whole.